1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning a machined surface for removing chips attached to a machined surface of a workpiece after it has been subjected to a cutting at a machining center, and a chip removing tool employed in this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To automatically measure a machined surface of a workpiece after it has been subjected to a cutting at a machining center, first, chips attached to the machined surface must be removed. For the removal of the chips, such methods have conventionally been employed as blowing away the chips by means of compressed air and as flushing away the chips by means of flowing water. However, there are cases where the chips having stuck to the machined surface due to the cooling water used in cutting cannot be removed by employing the above-mentioned methods independently of each other.